Tasha Reddy
Hi guys, my name is Tasha and I'm a student of the Hollywood Arts. Here's my TheSlap page: Profile- Tasha Reddy Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Brown *'Eye Colour: '''Brown I like my look. It describes me. I usually wear skinny jeans, t-shirt and converse but I like boots too. I don't wear skirts. Well, maybe sometimes but I hate skirts! A skirts is too.... uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. Family Bob Reddy He is my dad and he is awesome! I love him and I know that, if I need help, he's here for me. He married my mom when he was 24 and my mom was 23. Jessie Tea She's my mom. She's the best! I love her (naturally) and I tell her everything. She's not only my mom, she's one of my best friends. Jimmy Reddy Yeah, he's my brother and yeah, I love him. He's 2 years younger than me and he really wants to come at the Hollywood Arts (I think he will). He can be annoying, stupid, rude, evil.... what was I saying? Oh, right. He can be.... you know.... him, but I love him. History I was born in New York but, because of my dad's job, I came to live here, in L.A, with my dad, my mom and my brother. When I arrived here I started to go to a normal High School but then I heard about the Hollywood Arts. I started to pray my dad to let me do the audition to enter in the Hollywood Arts and here I am. Personality I can be nice like I can be rude. I HATE when people are too intrusive. I mean, you don't need to know everything about my life! Sometime they say that I'm a little flawed but I'm ok with that. It's my nature and I can't help it. Relationships With Other Characters Jade West I learned that, if you want to get along with Jade, you have to stay away from Beck. Luckily for me, I have a boyfriend so I can be Jade's friend. But now Jade and Beck broke up, so... She hate a lot of things but I like it. I hate a lot of thing too. She looks scary but she can be friendly. Cat Valentine Cat is the sweetest thing in all the world! She's friendly, cute and funny. I really like her. Tori Vega Tori is cool. She have a great stile and we are good friends. She helps you everytime you need her. Andrè Harris I like Andrè. He's funny and creative. I love his music and I think that he will be a great songwriter. Beck Oliver Beck is the best! He's sweet, funny and cute. Like I said, he's the best. Robbie Shapiro I love Robbie, he's really sweet. I don't know why many people say that he's a loser. I like him and he's a great friend. Trina Vega Well, Trina is.... she is.... well.... Ok, I don't like her. She's too self centered and she doesn't have any talent! How she entered in this school?! Other Characters Mike Fille Mike was my boyfriend. I met him here, in LA and I loved him... But he was too jealous. I used to think: "If he is jealous, it means that he cares about me." but I was wrong... He wanted to read all my e-mails, to come with me even when I was going to visit my friends... I couldn't take it anymore and I broke up with him. Mackenzie West She's the first one I met at the Hollywood Arts. She's super nice, cool and funny. We went to the beach together last summer and it was awesome. Avalon Davis She's Mackenzie's cousin. She's really nice. She came with me and Mackenzie at the beach and we spent last summer together. Brielle Perry She is awesome! She's really sweet and cool. She helped me when I broke up with Mike and it meant a lot to me. Heidi Reed I just met her but she seems nice. She loves Harry Potter (just like me) and I'm sure we will become good friends. Tiffany Megans We just met. I like her, she's nice. She used to live in England and I love England! I like EVERY dress she wears (she has an English look). We have to go shopping together! Trivia *I love Italy and I think Rome is an awesome city. *I speak Italian. *My favorite food is pizza. *My favorite colors are purple and orange. *I love acting and dancing. *I want to become an actress. 216415 164402090284227 141742555883514 372771 5395087 n.jpg Mean-girls-2-nicole-anderson001.jpg Nicole-anderson-8106a1-anderson-n-b-gr-04-120209.jpg Nicole anderson head.jpg Nicole-Anderson-flower-in-hair.jpg 216487_164401853617584_141742555883514_372770_7313027_n.jpg 215811_164402306950872_141742555883514_372773_1957471_n.jpg Nicole-anderson-nicole-anderson-12472631-460-480.jpg IMG 1089.JPG Nicole1.jpg Nicole2.jpg Nicole-anderson-image.jpg NicoleA.jpg Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1997 Births Category:Tasha Reddy